


6th of December! A perfect coat. A Symbrock Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Weather, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Drabble, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, One Shot, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: Eddie and Venom have been tracking some bad guys who are trying to hunt them down. Eventually they find their hideout and try to stake it out, but the weather has other ideas. A sudden snowstorm rolls in but Eddie doesn't have his coat. They can't turn back now, so what are they going to do?





	6th of December! A perfect coat. A Symbrock Fic

Eddie could feel the tension as he carefully followed the shady figure towards the warehouses up ahead. There was suitable cover among the nearby trees but he was still unsure of just how many men he and Venom might have to face. They had caught word that some very bad people we're looking for the man and his Symbiote and decided to teach them a lesson, so as soon as they found one of the mercenaries they decided to follow him back to their base. Of course it would be a random warehouse, it's always a random warehouse. Soon his love's voice rang out in his mind.

 

“Eddie, are we sure this is a good plan?”

 

“No,” the human whispered on response, “but neither is waiting around for them to capture us.” They continued sneaking through the forest area until they finally saw their man enter one of the warehouses. Eddie made note of which one in his little notebook. “What do you think V? Should we go in now or keep watch for a while?”

 

“As hungry as I am I don't want them hurting you Eddie. I say we wait in case they are planning their own attack. If you insist we stay.” Eddie smiled, he still loved hearing his Symbiote’s voice inside his mind.

 

“You got it buddy.” He smiled softly and ate some chocolate he brought for the journey. “We'll be home safe soon I promise V.”

 

They waited not fifteen minutes before a freak snowstorm rolled in. Eddie was surprised, but he still didn't want to turn back, he hated the feeling they were being watched or followed. He wanted to get rid of the bad guys as soon as possible. However it soon became evident that trying to turn back was an impossibility. The blizzard was getting heavier, and his hoodie was starting to lack the ability to keep him warm. Okay, now he was worried, should they just attack now? Surely that was an even worse idea. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation, but looking down at his arms he realised just what was happening. The dark, goo like nature of his boyfriend was starting to coat his skin, wrapping him in a layer of warmth. He smiled softly. “Thanks V.”

 

“Eddie needs to wrap up warmer if he plans for us to do silly things like this.” The human chuckled softly and snuggled into the warmth his boyfriend was providing. Unfortunately it may have been a little too cozy as soon Eddie found himself drifting asleep in spite of Venom's attempts to keep him conscious.

 

When he eventually regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was the cold. It was very, very cold. But he fell asleep warm. Opening his eyes slowly he realises he isn't in the same place he fell asleep. He's in a cage. How did he end up here? And where's V!? Thankfully he feels the telltale warmth spread through his body.

 

“I am still here Eddie do not worry.” He relaxes a little hearing the comforting voice of his boyfriend. “I couldn't keep you from falling asleep but whilst you were resting we were ambushed. I hid to try and protect us but they still locked us in here. I'm sorry Eddie.” All he can think to do is smile. He still has his Symbiote, his Venom.

 

“It's okay V. Thank you for staying hidden.” Eddie responds in a whisper. “So, I see ten guys, shall we V?” A smirk spreads across his face as he felt his Symbiote get excited.

 

“Yessss Eddie!” Instantly the human felt his Venom overtake his body and screech as he tears the cage open. Together they rampage around the warehouse killing everyone who tried to kill them. Eddie was happy to let V eat one or two of them despite how much it still disturbs him sometimes. When they are finally rid of those who captured them they flee the scene and head back to the safety of home. Somewhere along the trip Eddie is returned control of his body so they can look more normal on the busy streets.

 

However he instantly becomes distracted by a shop selling warm coats. Obviously he loves his comfy hoodie, but he doesn't want to get caught out like that again and force his boyfriend to protect him from the elements. After gazing at one for a while, Venom pipes up.

 

“Eddie? Why are you staring at that? It's not your hoodie.” The human chuckles softly in response to his boyfriend sounding so pouty.

 

“It's warmer though buddy, shouldn't that be better?” No response. Eddie begins to frown worriedly. “Buddy?” Suddenly he feels Venom begin to manifest himself, for a moment he panics but then looking down he sees a reflection of the coat he was looking at on him, made of Venom.

 

“You don't need a coat, you have me Eddie.” He chuckles softly and hugs his new coat. “I will always keep you warm.” He smiles.

 

“Thank you V. I love you so much.” Boyfriend material, a perfect coat.


End file.
